


Good Tidings, Good Cheer

by j_gabrielle



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Established Relationship, Lewis Winter Challenge 2018, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: If Robbie didn’t know his husband well enough by now, he’d have thought that the man was in there having an affair with the shower curtains.





	Good Tidings, Good Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt of two that I received for the Lewis Winter Challenge 2018 which was the biblical quote " _And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people._ " - Luke 2:10
> 
> A belated Christmas fic.

Robbie turns the page, not reading a single word. He'd wanted an early night's rest before they had to be on the road for Christmas at Lyn's. Chancing a quick look to the closed door of their bathroom, he clears his throat. “Alright in there?”

“Yeah.” Comes the quiet reply accompanied by a quick rustling of clothes. “I’ll be just a minute.”

Robbie harrumphs. James has been in there for the better part of an hour. If Robbie didn’t know his husband well enough by now, he’d have thought that the man was in there having an affair with the shower curtains. He’s of half the mind to join him instead.

They always get up to some fun in the bathroom. Heavens knows he can’t look at the mirror without remembering how he’d pressed James up against it and kissed him breathless. The result was a week of him sleeping poorly because of a strained back, but it also resulted with a very happy, and extremely satisfied husband.

He considers it a win.

"Close your eyes." The muffled rumble filters through the door.

"What?"

"Just. Do it. Please, Robbie?"

"Alright, alright..." He sighs. This is ridiculous. All this runaround. They'd always agreed to not be fussed about surprises and all the like. They were two comfortable sods fitted together with no need for all these romantic malarkey.

Or do they?

In all honesty, they never really talked about it. Even with the wedding, it had been a quick trip to the Registrar, with just few of their friends and family to witness the do, before nipping over to a nearby restaurant for a nice lunch. Other than their vows, it had been nothing that would differentiate it from another Sunday.

Robbie casts his mind out to the little box he keeps in his sock drawer. It was nothing special. Just tickets to a concert James had been talking about. It's Christmas. Should he have gotten something fancier? Something more special perhaps?

"Oi, I thought I said to close your eyes." 

Robbie can't help but to let out a chuckle at the sight of James all kitted out in nothing but a Father Christmas beard and a pair of red knickers with a fluffy white ball strategically placed. If his eyes doesn't deceive him, the lad even shaved. "Was that my Christmas present? Did I ruin it?" He asks when he calms down.

"Well," James sighs. Taking off the beard, he climbs into bed. "I was hoping I could convince you to ruin me a little."

"We have to be on the road by seven." Robbie reminds him, even as he reaches out to pull him in. 

"It's alright." James smiles sweetly, "I'm sure Lyn will understand."

"What were you about to say? If I had been a good boy and closed me eyes." Robbie asks.

James leans back, far enough draw his eyes southward to his crotch. "And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people."

Robbie looks back up to James' face, holding his gaze for a second before both of them laugh, falling against each other. "Oh, you ridiculous, ridiculous man." Robbie wheezes.

"Yeah, well. You married me." James murmurs, pressing his lips to the corner of Robbie's jaw.

"That I did." Robbie cards the pads of his fingertips through James' short blonde hair. Maybe he can convince him to grow it out a little. 

"Happy Christmas Robbie." James says. 

"Happy Christmas James." Robbie replies, tugging him back for more happy and warm kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
